Liz and Jonas's Story
by HiddingRightInFrontOfYou
Summary: What was going on when all the roomates were opsessed spelling? with cammie and zac in CMHAHTS This is Liz's story : Toldin liz's POV
1. Chapter 1

(kay guys this is my first fanfic so please be nice)(ohand you guys already know i dont own GG so im not gonna disclaim every chapter I own nothing)

Liz and Jonas a geeky love story

**Chapter one **

"I'm telling you they are coming I saw one of them" Cammie insisted. Of course she was talking about the infamous blackthorn boys. Not that they infamous or anything the scary thing was that none of us had ever heard of them, not even Tina the gossip queen of Gallagher and she had info on almost everything.

"Are they hot?" Macey asked. Macey was our resident expert on all things boy if you had a question about boys she could answer it. "are they hot. Of course there hot and there also bloody brilliant they trailed us all around the mall without us even thinking they were spies" Bex insisted. I didn't know anything about these blackthorn boys only Cammie and Bex had seen them because they are on the cove ops track, basically that means they will grow up to be spies. I on the other hand am on the research track I would love to be a spy, but I'm not exactly cut out for it and I like research anyway.

"they aren't thaaat ho…."Cammie was interrupted by the opening of the dining hall doors opening. Every single girl turned and looked I swear these girls looked as if they were starving and these boys were there food. "we will have guests staying with us at Gallagher academy this semester ladies I expect you to forge bonds of friendship that will help you later in life….." Mrs. Morgan kept talking but all I heard was blah.. blah.. blah. Because then I saw the cutest boy i had ever seen in my life.

**(I Know it's short sorry :()**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO

The boys were really cute. They should be fun to research. I thought to myself. They were lined up in rows by grade three in each grade. They all walked up to the front of the dining hall in neat little rows and started toward the tables for each grade. The three sophomores walked towards us lead by a boy who looked kinda like josh. Vaguely, I might add. He sat next to Cammie and started talking to her "so Gallagher girl we meet again." He said while smirking. "so we do blackthorn boy " Cammie said ,however she didn't look too pleased to see him. She didn't say anything to him. Another boy who's looks could only be described by two words, Greek God, sat next to Bex. "hey I'm Grant" he told Bex. "Hi I'm Bex" Bex said. I looked over to Macey who was talking to Anna Fretterman about the encrypted languages test.

I looked around wondering where the third sophomore was. Then I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder I turned around expecting it to be Tina giving be pack my COW notes I let her borrow. "Tina you can keep my no…."I trailed off seeing that it wasn't Tina it was a super cute boy. He had glasses and black hair blue eyes and was tall never mind cute he was hot in a kinda nerdy way but still. I blushed "sorry I thought you were Tina" I told him. He got a funny expression "n-not that y-you look like her or anything" I said. His expression changed. "ummm can you scoot over" he asked. "Sure" I told him Scooting over as much as possible at the cramped table. "My name is Jonas by the way" he said putting his hand out so we could shake hands. "Liz" I replied shaking his hand. "That's Zach" he said pointing to the boy who was talking to Cammie. "And that's grant" he said pointing to the godlike boy talking to Bex. After he was finished introducing his friends I decided I should probley introduce mine. "That's Bex she's the toughest girl in our grade." I said pointing to Bex "and that's Cammie her code name chameleon speaks for its self and that's macey our resident…"what am I supposed to say I can't just tell him she's our resident boy expert How sad would that sound? Change the subject yeah I can do that "so is Gallagher academy like blackthorn?" she asked him. He looked at her for a second "no your school is way better"


	3. Chapter 3

We were sitting I Mr. **moskowitz's** class when we heard "excellent!" from . I swear someone needs to get that man a thesaurus. Fun Fact: In seventh grade Bex thought a thesaurus was a dinosaur. Any way back on topic. they stood at the end of the room Smiling. Mr. Moskowitz looked up "yes" he asked.

"well I am escorting the boys to their classes and they need escorts for the rest of the day so I was wondering if some of your lovely children" I could have sworn Bex tried to jump out of her seat when he called us children. "could escort them to their classes" Mr. Moskowitz looked annoyed at this "if they must fine but please do it quickly we are in the middle of learning the underground illegal trade routs of India" he stated in a not too nice tone. "okay Boys introduce yourselves"he commanded. Jonas stepped forward looking scared that all the attention was on him "I-i-I'm Jo-Jonas and I'm on the r-r-research and de-development track" he stated the paused and found a seat next to me. "hey" he said. "hey"I replied (I can just hear macey now "for a genius liz that was a really stupid thing to say")"umm I can escort you around if you want" I told him.

He immediately looked relived "Thanks I thought I would have to ask someone I didn't know." He told me.

"no problem your going to all the same places as me so it'll be easy" I told him then smiled.

Towards the end of class a note landed on my desk. Well okay it hit me in the head but same thing. I knocked my pencil on the ground so I could get the note. I picked up the note and slid it into my pocket then picked up the pencil. Jonas looked at me as I sat up. "dropped my pencil" I mouthed holding up my pencil for emphasis. at the end of class I walked out with Jonas . when I reached the bathroom I turned to Jonas "Hey um would you mind waiting for just a second I have to wash my hands I just hate germs" I lied "I have hand sanitizer" jonas said taking it out of his bag and offering it to me "umm no that's fine I prefer soap" I replied "okaaaay"jonas said probably thinking I was a weirdo. "Thanks" I said dashing into the bathroom and then into a stall. I took the note out of my pocket and read what it said

_Elizabeth I see you have taken a liking to jonas you see_ _i like Cammie so lets make a trade you give me info on Cammie I give you info on jonas STUFF THAT'S NOT IN HIS FILES BECAUSE WE BOTH KNOW YOU'VE ALREADY READ THOSE so ifthe answer is yes put the information in the book codes and encryptions of the past that s in the library jonas's I will give to you after you give me cammies_

_-z_

I read it then flushed it down the toilet. i guess i would have to figure out if i wanted to help zach. hooray Not

**(so what do youthink hate it luv it i made it longer this time ill write agian soon ive just been kinda busy latley oh and i need to now should liz help zac or not and i was also wondering if you want me to write some in jonas's point of view)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Authors note-hey so I haven't updated in a long time I'm sorry I've just been so busy anyway this one will be longer than the others I hope you like it. **** by the way Jonas has something to tell us.**

**Jonas-why am I here again?**

**Me-because you tried to hack the cia to get to my file**

**Jonas- I already said I was sorry**

**Me- just tell them what I told u to say**

**Jonas-fine part of this will be told in my point of view and Megan does not own gg the amazing ally carter does **

**Me-thank you**

**Jonas-can I go now**

**Me –I don't know can you?)**

Chapter 4

Jonas's POV

I leaned against the wall waiting for Liz I wonder why she doesn't like hand sanitizer. I think she does though considering there was a hand sanitizer bottle hooked to her bag. As I was thinking that Liz walked out of the bathroom.

"You ready?"She asked a slight hint of a southern accent in her voice.

"Yea" I replied as we started walking to class "you know you're a bad liar right?" I asked her

"Huh?"She said

"There's a hand sanitizer bottle hooked to your bag" I informed her and she blushed. "it's okay I'm a bad liar too"

"Yea I just had to use the bathroom and didn't want to say it too you" she said, I think she was embarrassed.

"Hey everybody has to go sometime" I told her nothing to be embarrassed about" I said while holding the door for her as we walked into culture and assimilation class.

"Thanks" she said, though if it was for the bathroom thing or the door I wasn't quite sure I said your welcome anyway.

As we walked into the room I noticed the details like the small circular tables that would fit about 3 people at the most. The girly table clothes used to cover them. When we reached a table I pulled a chair out for Liz and heard a exclamation of "extra credit (A.n. I don't know joneses last name)" I was confused "why do I get extra credit?" I asked Liz. "Because you did something gentlemanly, and Madame Dabneys big on manners" she explained. "oh" was all I could say I could just see Zach now '_Jonas for a genius your such an idiot I mean oh really' _

Shortly after class started "today class we will learn the art of ballroom dance" I could have sworn I heard Zach laugh. "Is there something wrong Mr. Goode?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "No nothing" Zach replied. "Great then you and Cammie wouldn't mind showing the class how to dance." She said grabbing their arms and guiding them to the middle of the room. After she showed us what to do using Zach and Cammie as examples, we all had to try. I offered Liz my hand. "Would a lovely lady such as yourself like to dance?"I asked in a British accent. She replied back in a perfect British accent her southern one totally gone "why yes that would be delightful thank you" she laughed. After C&A the day flew by in a flash me and Liz joking around with each other and having fun.

As I walked to my room after dinner I realized Gallagher wouldn't be that bad especially since Liz was there. When I walked into the room grant immediately said something to ruin my happiness "dude what's up you're smiling like a f-ing pansy" grant said. "Whatever dude by the way you noticed I believe you were checking me out its ok to be gay grant I don't care but I wouldn't tell Zach he will freak" I told him. "Zach would freak about what?" Zach asked while walking into the room. "oh that grants a homo" I informed him. "Grant you're gay" Zach screamed. "no I'm not gay, genius over there thinks I am because I asked him why he was smiling like a pansy and he decided that meant I was checking him out and besides I like Bex" grant rushed to finish before Zach hit him. "Oh ok" Zach said. "Lights out" called.


End file.
